New Student
by I'm in Bishie Heaven
Summary: Another transfer student has arrived named Yusuke Haga. But he's hiding something from everyone else. WARNING, this story contains shounenai and hamsters.
1. Chapter 1

The bus ride was long and boring, but it was worth it. I was at Bell Liberty School, nicknamed BL Gakuen, and was ready for the best three years of my life.

Oh my, I haven't introduced myself. Where are my manners? I am Yusuke Haga. I am not native to Japan. No one in my family was. My family was killed in a fire, so I moved here and changed my name. I was about to start high school at that time, so I got to attend a Japanese Boys High School. Several months later, I got the platinum paper, or the entrance letter for BL Gakuen. Of course I agreed., why wouldn't I? I was out-of-season, though. I guess they really couldn't recognize my talents if I didn't attend a Japanese school until a week after I arrived in Japan.

So here I am. I was greeted by a boy with short brown hair and blue eyes. His name was Ito Keita.

"I'm Yusuke Haga." I said, bowing. "Please take care of me."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll feel right at home here." He said. Like home? What home? I lived by myself when I got to Japan. But, apparently, I had muttered something without knowing.

"What do you mean, 'What home?'" He asked me. "Are you an orphan?" I managed a nod. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know so-"

"It's okay." I stopped him. "I understand that you didn't know." I looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Do you want to go to the cafeteria? It's lunchtime. After that, I'll give you a tour."

"It's a plan." With that, we both walked over to the cafeteria. I was quite surprised to find that they had American food. Of course, I would get some. I didn't know how long it's been since I had a hamburger. I was rather quiet while eating, like usual. I didn't really talk to people I didn't know very well. Because of that, I had quite a hard time making friends.

"Hello!" I literally fell out of my chair. I looked up to see who had greeted themselves. It was a boy with red hair and green eyes. "Oy, Keita! Who is this? Obviously, he was talking about me.

"It's the transfer student who arrived today." Keita explained. The boy turned to me.

"Why aren't you talking? Dazed by my handsome face?" He asked.

Yes.

But I didn't want to seem weird.

"Hell no!" I said. He just smiled and laughed.

"There we go!" He turned to Keita. "Better answer than what you had, Keita." Keita had blushed slightly.

"Shut up, Shunsuke!"

I stood up since the ground was uncomfortable. The boy introduced himself to me.

"I'm Taki Shunsuke. Just call me Shunsuke, 'kay?" I nodded.

"I'm Yusuke."

"I heard that you're from America. Is it true?" Shunsuke asked me.

"I guess..." I replied.

"Strange...you don't have an American name..." I heard Keita mutter.

"That's so cool! What's it like there?"

"Very dirty and there's a lot of bad people." I answered truthfully. "Not exactly the best place in the world..." The two stared at me. "What? I answered truthfully!"

"Wasn't there a saying that went something like, 'Love Thy Country'?" Shunsuke asked.

"No...that's 'Love Thy Neighbor'..." I said.

"HONEY!" I heard someone shout. I turned around to see who it was. It was a man with long blonde hair put up in a ponytail running towards us. He wore a tennis outfit.

"Naruse-san..." Keita muttered. The man arrived and wasn't out of breath.

"Honey..." He whined. "Why are you here flirting with other guys when you have me?" I blinked a few times in confusion.

"Naruse-san! It's not like that!" Keita said. "I was just eating lunch with Haga-san and then Shunsuke appeared."

"Haga?" He turned to me. "Are you Haga?" I nodded quickly.

"Yes, I am Yusuke Haga..."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Naruse Yukihiko."

"Hey! We have the weekend off! Why don't we go to the onsen?" Shunsuke said, changing the subject for no reason.

"Onsen?" I repeated. "Where'll we find one?"

"We have one here!" Naruse said. "It'll be the perfect date for my honey and me!" He went up and hugged Keita.

"Oh, but I couldn't!" I said.

"Why not?" Shunsuke asked.

"It's because..." I scrambled my brain for an answer. "Because...I get dizzy easily!"

"That's why they invented the open-air one!" He replied. "We'll all hang out in the open-air bath. Unless, you're chicken." I paused.

"I'll try..."

"Then it's decided!" Keita said. "Tomorrow, we'll all go to the onsen!"

**HAMU HAMU HEAVEN!**

Yusuke: -walks up to Keita- Oy, Keita!

Keita: What is it-hamu?

Yusuke: What's your favorite food-hamu?

Keita: Ano...That would be the miso soup-hamu! What's yours?

Yusuke: The hamburger! It reminds me of home-hamu...-tears up-

Keita: Ah! What's wrong-hamu?

Yusuke: The fact that my computer melted in fire which destroyed my home-hamu...-cries-

Keita: That's...it?

Yusuke: Keita, Naruse, Shunsuke, and Yusuke all take a trip to the onsen. But Yusuke has something to hide. What'll happen-hamu? Next chapter, _The Onsen Trip_! Miss this and you'll regret it!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

IiBH: Lot's of talking in here, isn't there?

R.e.V.i.E.w! The hawt smexy Shunsuke demands it!


	2. Chapter 2

Yusuke here. It's Saturday and the three people I met yesterday took me down to the onsen. They are Taki Shunsuke, Naruse Yukihiko, and Ito Keita. They're nice people, really. They're just a little...weird. Sigh...Anywho, here are the details of my trip.

I woke up to the sound of someone banging on my door. I managed to mumble "Come in..." Let's face it, I'm not a morning person, and it showed. I still had my eyes closed and was half asleep. Okay, mostly asleep. Or, at least until someone started poking me in the back...**very** hard. I opened my eyes half way, only to see Shunsuke. I sat up and yawned.

"What's time is it...?" I asked, dazedly.

"Eleven o'clock." Shunsuke replied. I blinked a few times.

"Well, why are you in my room?" He handed me a package.

"To deliver this." I opened it up and saw a yukata.

"Erm...thanks?" I said, a little confused.

"Go ahead, try it on. Got to make sure it's the right size." He said, smiling. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I changed into the yukata, which had a blue teddy bear on it. It was a little big, but it was comfortable.

"It fits!" I said from the bathroom. I liked it. The cute little bear on the front is what really made me like it. I quickly changed back into my nightshirt. I just really wanted to get back in bed, back to my happy slumber land. After I left the bathroom, I hopped back on the bed.

"What're you doing?" Shunsuke asked me.

"Going back to sleep..." I mumbled. Going to slumber land in three, two, o-

"No! We have to get ready!"

"For what?"

"The onsen trip!" I yawned again.

"But it's too early!" I whined. I wanted to go but it was early, and I didn't want to get back up.

"Fine! I'll get someone else to wake you up!"

I heard footsteps walking away and my door opening and closing. Finally, peace. That is, until my bed was jumped on. I should've known, Shunsuke didn't really leave.

"Damn it, Shunsuke!" I shouted out, wide awake now. He just laughed. I pushed him off of my bed. Damn annoying brat. But, eventually, I gave in.

_Evening in front of the bath house_

"Wow. It certainly is amazing. Like a dream..." I said.

"BL Academy's onsen is the best! Ne, Honey?" Naruse said, clinging to Keita.

"Uh, yes...I guess so..." He answered nervously. There's something a bit...odd going on between those two. Guys aren't supposed to cling to other guys. Unless they were...

I shook my head. No! Bad Yusuke! Get those thoughts out of your head!

Well, we entered the onsen. First, we had some drinks.

"Honey, your yukata looks adorable on you!" Naruse said. He handed Keita a drink.

"You two get a room..." I said out loud without knowing. The only way I knew I said it was because Shunsuke was laughing, Keita was blushing, and Naruse was smiling.

Since I was the first to finish up, I was the first to enter the open-air bath. With the towel tied around my chest, I sat down in the bath. It was nice, really. I sunk down so the water was at where my neck met my torso. I closed my eyes and laid my head back. That's when I learned that Shunsuke can be very quiet at times. When I had my eyes closed, he apparently got into the bath and started splashing me. I started choking as the water had entered my mouth. He just sat there laughing. I splashed back.

"Now please stop it..." I said. He nodded, still snickering a bit. "Anywho, where's Keita and Naruse?"

"They went to the other bath. But you wouldn't want to interrupt them, especially if Yukihiko is in the mood."

...In the mood?

"What's wrong? You not used to this?" He asked. "Do you not have gay guys in America?"

"Uhh...I haven't seen any...except for a cruise I went on two years ago. I haven't seen him since." I replied. I thought for a moment. "Wait, don't tell me you're..." He nodded.

"Yup." That's when I noticed that he was coming towards me. I felt myself blushing. He went underwater and I panicked for a moment. He popped up right in front of me. It had scared me so much, I fell right on top of him, face forward. As soon as I realized what just happened, I immediately sat.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" I said. I saw the confused look on his face.

"Boi-"

Shit.

"Tell anyone and you die." I said.

**HAMU HAMU HEAVEN!**

Yusuke: This school sure has some strange people-hamu...-muttering to self-

Shunsuke: -pops up behind Yusuke- You're strange yourself-hamu!

Yusuke: -screams- Don't scare me like that!

Shunsuke: -laughing- You've got a girly scream-hamu!

Yusuke: -blushing- I do not-hamu! How would you like it if someone popped up behind you and scared you-hamu?

Shunsuke: ...

Yusuke: -proud- Didn't think so...

-.-.-.-.-

Shunsuke: I find out a terrible secret about Yusuke-hamu! -snickers- I guess I can use that as blackmail!

Yusuke: -slaps- You will do no such thing!

Shunsuke: Itaa-hamu! Next chapter, _Yusuke's Terrible Secret_! I won't tell you the secret if you don't come-hamu! -winks-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

IiBH: EVERYONE! I AM NOT DEAD! I was on a cruise for the first week of August and I took a break last week. But, I will continue my stories nonetheless! I think this story will only go on for about two or three more chapters.

R.e.V.i.E.w! The half naked men of BL Academy demand it! (whoo!)


	3. Chapter 3

"_Boi-"_

_Shit._

"_Tell anyone and you die." I said._

"You're a-" I could tell the confused look on his face was also a little disappointed.

"Shut up and don't say anything more about this." I said with a death glare.

"But you're not su-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I shouted. Apparently, Naruse and Keita heard me, because they were both here quickly. I sunk down into the water, blushing.

"Who shouted?" Keita asked. Shunsuke pointed at me. "But...why?"

I searched my mind for an excuse. "He was being annoying and wouldn't stop talking." I managed to say.

"Well, that's Shunsuke for you." Naruse said. "Adorable but annoying." I blinked a few times. Good God...was everyone gay here? "Well, at least he wasn't trying to _do_ anything to you."

"Err...yeah..." I said, blushing even more.

"Well," Shunsuke said, getting up. "I'm going now. Yusuke, you coming?" He smiled a very cocky smile.

"I will be out in a moment." I replied, gritting my teeth. "You three go ahead." Naruse and Keita nodded and went off, but Shunsuke...he stayed.

"Hesitant about getting out, I see." He said in a tone that made me want to punch him. "Do you need help with that, Yusuke-Chan?"

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine..." I slapped away the hand that he outstretched to help me up. "And don't call me 'Yusuke-Chan' unless you want me to punch you in the jaw."

"Getting violent? That's not very-" He was interrupted by me kicking his crotch. While he was bent over in pain, I quickly put my yukata back on and ran up to catch with Keita and Naruse.

"Where did Shunsuke go?" Naruse asked.

"He...he decided to stay for a few more minutes!" I said. "But we better hurry up! We don't want to miss curfew!" I don't know if they followed but I was almost running to get back to my dorm.

As soon as I was in my room, I locked the door. I took off my yukata and put some pajamas on. They were pajamas my dad got me from England made from some of the finest silks. It was a kind of girly for me, but it was comfortable and very beautiful. Here I go...talking like a preppy girl.

I went over to my laptop to check my e-mail, chat, and what not. I saw that my friend, Stella, was online. So I decided to go chat with her.

_**Yu-Yu-Kun says:**_

_Hey._

_**The Dictator of Your Mom says:**_

_Hiya. How's Japan?_

_**Yu-Yu-Kun says:**_

_Better than home. How's Germany?_

_**The Dictator of Your Mom says:**_

_Hah...it's awesome. So...I heard you got into an elite all-boys school. XD Is it true?_

_**Yu-Yu-Kun says:**_

_Yeah...it's weird though. It seems like everyone is gay._

_**The Dictator of Your Mom says:**_

_LOLXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD!!!_

_**The Dictator of Your Mom says:**_

_Are you serious? XD_

_**Yu-Yu-Kun says:**_

_Yesh..._

_**The Dictator of Your Mom says:**_

_Is it hot?_

_**Yu-Yu-Kun says:**_

_Kind of...but it's weird. Not really used to this..._

_**The Dictator of Your Mom says:**_

_XD_

_**The Dictator of Your Mom says:**_

_Well...I have to get off. I have to go out to eat with some friends._

_**Yu-Yu-Kun says:**_

'_Kay. Bai._

_**The Dictator of Your Mom says:**_

_Baibai!_

I closed the lid to my laptop and decided to go to bed.

_Next Morning_

This time, I actually woke up before it was completely bright outside. I decided to get a head start to breakfast. It was when I was halfway down the stairs when I realized I was still in my pajamas. I blushed, even though I didn't know if people were looking or not. I ran back to my room and changed.

When I got to breakfast, I sat down and munched on the cereal. When I finished, I just sort of dazed off, not aware of the people around me. I realized my surroundings after someone hit me on the head. My immediate response was to throw the closest thing near me at the person behind me. The thing was my bowl, still full with milk (because I didn't drink the left over milk in my cereal bowl...blech...). I turned around to see who it was.

"Good morning to you, too, Yusuke-Chan."

"I told you not to call me that, Shunsuke." He took a seat next to me.

"You know...someone's going to find out soon."

"And if I find that the cause of knowing was because of you, you're dead meat."

That's when Keita came with another boy I didn't recognize.

"Good morning Haga-san, Shunsuke." Keita said. "Shunsuke...you're covered in milk."

"Yes...I know that. A certain **somebody** likes to give people strange greetings." Shunsuke replied. I kicked him from under the table.

"So Keita," I said with a smile. "Who is that beside you?"

"Oh, I'm Endo Kazuki." The boy said. "I'm a first year, too."

"I'm Yusuke Haga," I replied. "Nice to meet you."

"Haga-san," Keita said. "I heard something funny about you from Shunsuke. I want you to tell me if it's correct."

_Shit_. Someone's going to die...

**HAMU HAMU HEAVEN!**

Yusuke: Hey, Endo-hamu!

Kazuki: Hm? What is it-hamu?

Yusuke: Well...A lot of the people here a gay-hamu.

Kazuki: I don't think I like where this conversation is going-hamu...

Yusuke: I wanted to know...are you gay too?

Kazuki: -.-;;

-.-.-.-.-

Kazuki: Keita asks Haga-san to confirm a personal rumour. How will Haga-san react? Next chapter, _Rumour: Correct or Incorrect?_ We're all waiting for you!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

IiBH: AHH! I'M SORRY EVERYONE! I haven't updated in a month! I feel so bad about that. T.T And I know I'm killing people by holding out the telling of the secret! I'm sorry about that too! Well...Instead of having a big update, like I hoped, I'll respond to some of the reviews, 'kay?

**Sober Poet: **Glad to see that you like my story so far!

**daimazu:** Heh, Hamsters are cool. Here's the chapter!

**Yuki-and-Kyo-are-hot: **Oh, he is...xDD I picked Yusuke at random, actually. I have this game and it has a list of Japanese names, so I picked one that appealed to me out of the list.

**Kazunii:** Glad you liked it! -

**Lady Dusk –Raku-**: Yay! Cookie! Here, have a brownie!

**LadySigma:** Well, if you do know, don't go around spoiling it! D:

**Amako-chan:** No! Don't cry! Here's the chapter:D

**Jasmine Riddle: **Whoo! I bring laughter and joy:D Since you love him, have a pl00shie of Yusuke holding up his towel while holding a sign that says 'No Peeking!'

IiBH: Well...that's all I have. It's, like, 2:00 am. Everyone, please continue to read and review! Oh, and if you like Yuki x Kyo, check out my other story _Pains of Love_!

R.e.V.i.E.w! The very violent Yusuke demands it!


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed. It was going to be found out soon enough.

"Yes, Keita? What is it?" I gave a quick glare at Shunsuke. He just smirked. Damn him.

"Well..." He leaned over to my ear. "I heard that you have breast implants." Keita whispered. I just laughed. He stared at me for a bit. "What are you laughing at?"

"What's the point of me having implants if I'm already a girl?" It was a few seconds later until I finally realized what I had said.

Shit.

They all stared at me, wide-eyed, mouths opened. I stood up quickly.

"Please excuse me." I said. I ran away. I don't know how far, but I ended up in a building I didn't recognize and inside a room I didn't recognize. I looked up to see two people looking at me as if I was an alien from Mars or something.

"A...girl?" I said, looking at one of them. Then, I was slapped.

"I am no girl!" said the person who slapped me. I took a better look at him.

"Ah...I'm sorry." I said, quickly. "I see now that you are, in fact, masculine and look nothing like a girl." He just looked away, crossing his arms.

"Oh, do forgive him." The other boy said. "He's just a little angry that we have an intruder."

"I'm sorry." I apologized again. "My name is Yusuke Haga."

"I am Omi Shichijou," he said. "And this fellow behind me is Kaoru Saionji."

"Nice to meet you..." I looked back up at Saionji. "Does he not like me?"

"Oh, don't worry. He just doesn't like being called feminine." Shichijou replied.

"Besides," Saionji commented. "You look more feminine than I do, Haga."

"Eh...?" I said. "Well...I do need to get going. Please excuse me!" I walked out of the room. I sighed and continued down the hall. Or, at least until I was shoved into a room. I looked up to see who had pushed me. At least, I tried to. The room was pitch black so I couldn't see anything. But, I could hear someone walking towards me.

"What the hell...?" I shouted.

**HAMU HAMU HEAVEN!**

Yusuke: Hmm...? What's that smell? -sniffsniff-

Omi: Haga-kun, would you like to join us in some tea?

Yusuke: Really? Sure!

Kaoru: Hmph...I though the tea was just for me, Omi.

Omi: I'm sorry, Kaoru. I thought Haga-kun wanted some of the tea.

Kaoru: Well, he'll have to get his own ingredients.

Yusuke: Ehh...?

-.-.-.-

Kaoru: Haga is encountered by a weird man. Is it someone from BL Academy?

Omi: Next chapter, _The Life-Changing Encounter_! We'll invite you for tea if you come!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

IiBH: Ahh! I'm so sorry for the short chapter. I was completely braindead! But...now Yusuke's secret is out. I guess the story will go on for longer now...

R.e.V.i.E.w! The angry Kaoru demands it!


	5. Please Forgive Me!

I am a terrible person! I haven't updated since October! Please forgive me! School work has been piling up, and I also am part of Odyssey of the Mind. I'm so sorry. Please stay loyal to me, my readers, and wait just a bit longer for me to update!

- I'm In Bishie Heaven


End file.
